Kávé, tejjel és cukorral?
by arisa4
Summary: Hao meghívja öccsét egy baráti beszélgetésre, egy kávézóba. De mi ez a hirtelen változás? Mik lehetnek a tűzsámán igazi szándékai...? Figyelem, hardyaoi, lemon!


Kávé, tejjel és… cukorral?

- Mit akarsz tőlem, Hao?

- Már mondtam, otouto. Szeretném megérteni a gondolkodásmódod. Elvégre egyikkőnknek sem előnyös, ha folyton keresztbeteszünk a másiknak, nem? – válaszolta aranyosan mosolyogva, és oldalra döntötte a fejét.

Yoh bizonytalanul pislogott testvérére, akivel most itt ültek, Dobie villageben, egy barátságos kis kávézóban. Előttük két csésze forró presszó kávé gőzölgött, amiket az idősebb rendelt. És hogy hogyan kerültek ide? Azt még maga Yoh sem nagyon akarta elhinni.

Tegnap este, a meccsük után – amit sikeresen megnyertek -, Hao odasétált hozzá a kifutó bejáratához, és megkérdezte, hogy nem lenne e kedve holnap elmenni vele meginni egy kávét. Yoh először úgy bámult rá, mint aki még életében nem látott fehér embert. Hao közben folytatta, és azt mondta neki, hogy egyszerű baráti beszélgetésről lenne szó. Kis ismerkedésről. A fiatalabbik Asakura próbált kinyögni valami értelmes választ, de mire meg tudott volna szólalni, a testvére eltűnt.

Egy ideig megkövülten állt ott, és a lehetőségeit latolgatta. Nem értette mi ez a hirtelen „legyünk puszipajtások!" viselkedés Hao részéről. Azonban, ha tényleg komolyan gondolta, amit mondott, ez egy kitűnő lehetőség, hogy megismerje, és megértse testvérét. És talán végre elássák a csatabárdot.

Viszont, most hogy eljött, és itt ültek egymással szemben, kezdett elbizonytalanodni.

- És… pontosan mit terveztél? – kérdezte kicsivel később, és idegesen forgatta a csészéjét a tányérján.

Hao szája sarka apró mosolyra húzódott, s a szemei is felcsillantak, de ezt Yoh nem látta. Épp tanulmányozta a csészéje mintázatát.

- Mesélj kicsit magadról.

- Izé… hát… - motyogta zavartan, mert kissé feszélyezte a tudat, hogy ezeket pont Hao kérdezi tőle – Szeretek lustálkodni, és konfliktus nélkül megoldani mindent. Zenét hallgatni, a barátaimmal lógni… meg ilyesmiket… - mondta, de ahogy bátyjára nézett, egyre jobban zavarban lett.

Egyszerűen természetellenes helyzet volt ezekről mesélni, pont neki. Idegességében belekortyolt az italába, de szinte azon nyomban letette az asztalra, és elhúzta a száját.

- Keserű? – kérdezte Hao.

- Mint a bűn. – bólintott Yoh, és körül nézett valami cukor után.

- Tessék. – nyújtott át neki egy kis fehér zacskót.

Yoh elfogadta a cukrot, és beleszórta az egészet a kávéjába. Majd lassan kevergetni kezdte.

- Te nem mondasz magadról semmit? – érdeklődött finoman.

- De, természetesen. – mondta, azzal kényelmesen felkönyökölt az asztalra, összefűzte az ujjait, s keze fölött elnézve bámult Yohra – Szeretem a hatalmat, a tudást, és a currykenyeret. – a végén hangosan felnevetett.

Yoh megütközve pillantott rá. Még sosem hallotta őt így nevetni. Ettől kissé feloldódott a feszültsége.

- Meglepődtél, mi? – kuncogott rá.

- M-min?

- Hogy vannak érzéseim. Mármint a harag és gyűlöleten kívül. – magyarázta, és hátra dőlt.

- Ne… úgy értem, sejtettem hogy vannak más érzéseid is. – mentegetőzött, mert nem akarta elrontani ezt a lehetőséget – Csak még sosem hallottalak így nevetni…

- Mert nem is szoktam. De te furcsa dolgokat tudsz kihozni az emberekből. – itt sejtelmesen elmosolyodott – Még az én emberi gyengeségeimet is. Mint ahogy most is tetted.

- De hát nem csináltam semmit. – mondta Yoh.

- Tudatosan nem. – vigyorodott el, és ő is beleivott a kávéjába.

Yoh egy pillanatra elfeledkezett a témáról, és újra elhúzta a száját.

- Nem keserű?

- De. Én így szeretem. – mosolygott továbbra is kedvesen, és tovább szürcsölte.

A fiatalabb iker is a szájához emelte a csészét, mert eleget kavargatta már. Lassan megízlelte, de nem vette észre, hogy Hao minden mozdulatát árgus szemekkel figyeli. Amint lenyelte az első kortyot, felkuncogott. Yoh ránézett, s egy kicsit megint elhúzta a száját.

- Még mindig nem elég édes? – kérdezte, de a választ meg sem várva, felszakította az utolsó cukros zacskót, és beleszórta Yoh kávéjába.

- Köszönöm… - illetődött meg egy kicsit, de bátyja csak biccentett neki.

Megint kavargatni kezdte, és próbálta visszahozni a beszélgetés fonalát.

- És… miért akarsz elpusztítani minden embert? Tudod, más módon is megmenthetnéd a földet. – mondta félénken, mert tudta, hogy ez veszélyes terep.

- Nem te mondtad, Yoh, hogy mindig a lehető legegyszerűbb módszerrel próbálod meg megoldani a problémáidat? Én inkább a leghatékonyabbal szeretem.

- A leghatékonyabb nem feltétlenül a leghelyesebb módszer! – emelte fel kicsit a hangját.

- Viszont a legegyszerűbb sem feltétlenül a legjobb. – érvelt Hao, és továbbra is higgadt maradt.

- Ez igaz… - sóhajtott beletörődően Yoh.

- Na látod, van amiben egyetértünk. – vigyorodott el.

- Így nem jutunk előbbre… - morogta az orra alatt, és megint ivott egy kis kávét.

Már sokkal jobb íze volt.

- Ízlik? – kérdezte ártatlan hangsúllyal Hao.

- Igen, most már finom. – villantott rá egy apró mosolyt, és tovább ivott.

Miután a felét kiürítette, hátradőlt a székben, és kigombolta a kardigánja legfelső gombját. Kissé hűvös volt ma az idő, ezért nem a szokásos ruhájában volt. Egy piros felsőt viselt, és egy barna famert. De a helységben hirtelen mintha bekapcsolták volna az ezer éves fűtésrendszert. Kezdett melege lenni.

- Te hogy csinálnád? – vonta kérdőre váratlanul Hao.

- Hogy megmentsem a földet? – bátyja bólintott – Hát, én hagynám hogy a dolgok a maguk módján alakuljanak. Elvégre semmi sem tart örökké. De azért próbálnék vigyázni a környezetemre.

Hao kárörvendően felnevetett, majd egy gúnyos mosolyt küldött felé.

- Túl naiv vagy, Yoh.

- Te meg tele vagy előítéletekkel. – vágott vissza, de kissé erőtlenre sikeredett.

Hirtelen gyengeség fogta el, de amilyen gyorsan jött, úgy el is múlt. De ez is elég volt arra, hogy a kezébe temesse arcát. Érezte hogy tűz forró, és szakad róla a víz.

- Jól érzed magad, otouto? – hallotta testvére kíváncsi hangját.

- I-igen, csak egy kicsit melegem van. – motyogta, és megint belekortyolt a kávéjába.

A második után, már ki is ürült a pohara.

- Kérsz még egyet? – kérdezte, és finoman súrolta öccse kezét.

Yoh összerándult, és elkapta a kezét. Amint Hao hozzáért, bizsergés áradt szét a testében, és a melegség a hasa alatti környékre kezdett fókuszálódni. Teljesen kibújt a felsőjéből, s csak egy fehér ing maradt rajta. Lihegve hátradőlt, és próbálta elűzni testéből ezt a furcsa érzést.

Eközben Hao kikérte a számlát, és ki is fizette mindkét kávét. Felállt, és az asztal másik oldalára sétált, Yoh mellé.

- Biztos minden rendben, Yoh? Ki vagy pirulva. – mondta, és a vállára tette a kezét.

Erre Yoh, elfojtott egy halk sóhajt, és megrázta a fejét.

- Jól vagyok… - pedig egyáltalán nem érezte beszámíthatónak magát – Azt hiszem indulok vissza a… szállásra.

Azzal ő is felállt, de meg kellett kapaszkodnia a szék háttámlájában.

- Járni is alig tudsz. Majd én hazaviszlek. – ajánlotta fel előzékenyen Hao, és ölbe kapta Yoht.

- Ne… Ha… Hao! Tegyél le! – kérte rekedten, mert a szíve egyre hevesebben vert, ahogy érezte bátyja mellkasát hozzásimulni.

- Nyugalom, otouto. Majd én vigyázok rád…- mondta, azzal elindult vele a kijárat felé.

- Hao… ne… tudok jáhrnih… - nyöszörögte, mert ahogy vitte, folyton hozzádörgölőzött.

Hao nem válaszolt, csak a kuncogását lehetett hallani.

- Tudod mit szeretek még, otouto? – kérdezte sejtelmesen, mire a fiatalabb iker értetlenül pislogott – Az odaadást, és alázatosságot. Most mindkettőről tanúbizonyságot tehetsz. – suttogta a fülébe, azzal egy önelégült mosoly kíséretében elnyelték őket a lángok.

Mikor Yoh érezte maga körül felcsapni a tűznyalábokat, szorosan megmarkolta Hao köpenyét, és becsukta a szemét. De túl erőtlennek érezte magát ahhoz, hogy kinyissa. Minden mozdulat nehéznek bizonyult a számára, és a teste még mindig tüzelt a forróságtól. Ahányszor hozzáért valami, mindig rándult egyet, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Olyankor mindig feloldódott benne valami, mintha ki akarna törni belőle a forróság.

Halványan érezte, hogy elengedik, és lerakják valami puha dologra. De ezzel megszűnt a kapcsolat köztük, és érezte a hiányát. A teste ordított utána. Zihálni kezdett, mert úgy érezte megőrül ha nem érintik meg.

Lassan kinyitotta szemeit, és a félhomályban megpillantotta testvérét. Fölötte térdelt, és őt bámulta.

- Ha… Hao? – motyogta bizonytalanul.

- Igen? – mosolyodott el kedvesen.

- Hol… hova hoztál? – nézett körül a helyiségben, de nem volt ismerős neki.

- Hozzám. – válaszolta egyszerűen, és kezét a homlokára tette – Hogy érzed magad?

Yoh elkapta a fejét, és elfojtott egy halk sóhajt.

- Ha-Hao, nekem vissza kell mennem. – mondta, azzal nehezen feltornázta magát ülő helyzetbe.

De az idősebb iker hirtelen a csuklójánál fogva nekifeszítette az ágytámlának, és egészen közel hajolt hozzá.

- Máris menni akarsz, otouto? – suttogta, és gonosz mosolyra húzódtak ajkai.

Yoh felnyögött, mert a lehelete csiklandozta a nyakát.

- I-igen… Engedj el! – kérte, de csak nevetést kapott válaszul.

- Nem áll szándékomban. – azzal végighúzta ujjait az állán, kényszerítve, hogy Yoh rá nézzen.

- Mi-mit csinálsz? Hao…! – nyögött föl, amikor testvére betérdelt a combjai közé.

Pirulva elkapta a tekintetét, és megremegett.

- Én csak szeretnélek jobban megismerni. _Mindenhol_… - suttogta sejtelmesen, és belenyalt a fülébe.

Yoh ijedten hátrahőkölt, már amennyire az ágy engedte. Hitetlenkedve nézett testvérére, és átjárta a félelem.

- Azonnal engedj el…! – követelte, de közben remegett a hangja.

- Nincs mitől félned, otouto. – kúszott közelebb hozzá – Tetszeni fog…

Hirtelen benyúlt a pólója alá, és végigszántotta a meztelen bőrét. Yoh felkiáltott, és a teste heves bizsergéssel válaszolt. Ahogy Hao tovább simogatta, egyre forróbbnak érezte magát. Már apró nyögések is elhagyták a száját, pedig testvére csak a mellkasát cirógatta.

- Ne! Hagy… hagyd abba! Hao! – kérte kétségbeesetten, de hiába.

Próbálta ellökni magától, de elgémberedtek az izmai, és bátyja alapból erősebb is volt nála. Összefogta csuklóját, és a feje fölé szorította kezeit.

- Talán kicsit kevesebbet kellett volna innod, nem gondolod? – gúnyolódott, és belecsókolt a nyakába.

Yoh reszketések közepette felé fordította fejét.

- Mit a-adtál nekem? – kérdezte erőtlenül.

- Még nem jöttél rá?- azzal hozzádörzsölte a combjai közt helyezkedő lábát.

Yoh érezte hogy valami keménybe ütközik, és felnyögött. Zihálva oldalra hajtotta a fejét, s olyan hirtelen tört rá a felismerés, hogy egyből Haora nézett. Vágykeltő szer...?

- Heheh… Úgy bizony, Yoh. – simított végig remegő száján – És mivel két adagot is megittál belőle, akár két órán keresztül is szórakozhatunk…

A fiatalabb iker próbált minél távolabb húzódni tőle, de Hao elkapta és kifeszítette az állát.

- Ne rontsd el a játékunkat, otouto. Úgyis hamar beadod a derekad. – suttogta bele a fülébe, és a tövétől kezdve végig puszilgatta nyakának oldalát.

- Ahh…! – nyögött föl halkan Yoh, és összerándult – Hao, ne csináld!

Kuncogás.

Egyik kezével elengedte az állát – a másikkal továbbra is öccse csuklóját fogta közre -, és lesiklott a csípőjére. Majd szájával rátért az arcára, és egyre beljebb haladt.

Yoh egyre hevesebben szedte a levegőt, és szorosan becsukta a szemét. Félt, hogyha kinyitja, Hao meglátja benne a vágyat, ami fűti az egész testét… Tudta, hogy ez a szer hatása, de akkor sem bírta ki nyögések és sóhajok nélkül bátyja kényeztetését. Olyan gyengéden érintette ajkaival, mintha porcelánból lenne, s pontosan tudta, melyek a legérzékenyebb pontok a testén. Hao közben elengedte a kezét, de Yohnak nem volt ereje tiltakozni, így csak erőtlenül ledobta őket maga mellé.

Hirtelen érezte, hogy Hao keze rácsúszik az ágyékára. Bár a nadrágján keresztül érintette, ebben az állapotban igazán elenyésző volt a különbség. Felpattantak a szemei, és hatalmasat nyögött. Belemarkolt testvére vállába, aki mosolyogva közelebb hajolt hozzá.

- Otouto… - lehelte szenvedélyesen, és hevesen ajkaira tapadt.

- Nngh! Ahh! – ugyan ebben a pillanatban megszorította a lent lévő kezét, s Yoh megadta magát az élvezetnek.

Hao még mindig csókolta őt, és gúnyosan elmosolyodott, mikor érezte hogy átnedvesedik öccse nadrágja, az előbbi orgazmustól. Yoh lihegve engedte, hogy birtokba vegye száját, és a vállain is gyengült a szorítása.

- Jó volt? – kérdezte, ezzel megszakítva a csókot.

Yoh pirulva kapkodott levegő után. Makacsul elfordította a fejét, és nem szólt semmit.

Nem akarta beismerni magának, de nagyon is élvezte. Nem tudta, hogy a szer miatt van e, de még sosem érzett ilyen felhőtlen gyönyört. Azt akarta, sőt egyenesen követelte hogy Hao folytassa, vegye birtokba a testét, mert újfent visszatért belé a bizsergés. És mindezt egy egyszerű csók váltotta ki belőle.

Míg Yoh a gondolataival és a vágyaival vívott néma csatát, Hao lehúzta róla a felsőt, és ruhátlan mellkasát illette szája puha érintéseivel.

- Ha-Hao… Ne… - préselte ki magából nehezen, bár elég erőtlennek hangzott a tiltakozása.

Hao válaszként beleharapott a mellbimbójába, majd nyalogatni kezdte az egyre keményebbé váló felületet.

Yoh tehetetlenségében belemarkolt a mellette lévő párnába, s tovább nyöszörgött. Lehajtotta verejtékező arcát, s egyre lejjebb csúszott. Már majdnem vízszintesben volt, amikor Hao lefogta a csípőjét. A fiatalabb sámán ködös tekintettel nézett le rá, de Hao csak önelégülten mosolygott.

- Azt hiszem erre már nem lesz szükségünk… - nevetett fel sejtelmesen, és elkezdte kioldani Yoh övét.

A szájával.

Yoh nagyot nyelt, és egyre jobban elvörösödött. Ahogy testvére finoman bontogatta ki a nadrágját, mindig hozzá-hozzáért egy igen érzékeny ponthoz. Yoh nem bírt visszafojtani egy halk nyögést.

- Hao… - majd megpróbálkozott egy utolsó lehetőséggel – Könyörgöm, állj meg…

Erre az idősebb iker felnézett, s vigyorogva végig simított Yoh arcán. Aki csak zihálva tűrte, és esdeklő szemekkel fürkészte őt. De nem tudta eldönteni melyik érzésért könyörög. A szabadulásért, vagy a beteljesülésért…?

- Ne küzdj ellenem, Yoh. – mondta határozottan, és vadul csókolni kezdte.

Yoh nyögve lehunyta szemeit, mert Hao a kezével folytatta tovább az övének kicsatolását. Hamarosan meg is szabadult tőle, s megszakítva a csókot végig a mellkasán keresztül, leereszkedett az ágyékáig. A zipzár keltette halk neszre, ijedten felkapta a fejét és lenézett.

Hao csábosan végignyalta merevedését az alsóján keresztül, mire Yoh kiáltva hátra vetette fejét.

- Hhh… Hao!

Bátyja óvatosan kihalászta alsónadrágjából Yoh kemény tagját, és kínzóan rálehelt.

- Nngh… hhh! Ahh! – nyöszörgött egyre hangosabban.

Hao lassan ingerelni kezdte kezével, finoman huzigálva rajta a bőrt. Yoh már teljesen értelmetlen hangokat adott ki magából, s vonaglani kezdett.

- Hao! Kérlek… könyörgöm! – sóhajtozta, de ezúttal másért.

Beletúrt testvéren hajába, és úgy zihált.

Az idősebb iker sejtette, hogy már túllépte a tűrőképessége határát, ezért gyorsított kezének mozgásán. Pár pillanat múlva, Yoh másodszorra is megadta magát, és hangos kiáltással elélvezett.

- Jó volt? – kérdezte megint Hao.

Yoh most nem kapta el a fejét, s szólásra nyitotta a száját, de csak egy halk sóhajra futotta.

- Hhh… Hao.

- Igen? – kérdezte ártatlanul, és közben combjai belső felét simogatta.

Yoh megfeszült, és tehetetlenségében markolászta a lepedőt

Hao ujjaival végigsimított a makkja hegyén, és apró puszit adott rá. De éppen hogy csak hozzáérve.

Yoh ívben hanyatlott hátra, és vérvörös arca elé kapta egyik karját.

- Hao…! Nngh…! – nyögte elhalóan, s a lábai is remegtek.

Ráadásul bátyja még tovább heccelte, mert kezével újra pumpálni kezdte őt.

„Ohistenemsegíts" sóhajtotta magában, mert érezte, hogy robbanásszerűen megkeményedik. Hirtelen elhúzták a karját, s Yoh szembe találta magát bátyja önelégült mosolyával. Hao végignyalta a mutató ujját, s Yoh nyögve hunyta le szemeit, mikor megérintette a nedvességgel a férfiasságát. Pár heves lélegzet után újra ránézett Haora, aki közelebb hajolt hozzá, és lágy csókban egyesítette ajkaikat.

Yoh már szinte azt sem tudta hol áll a feje, csak az érzésre koncentrált. Ahogy nyelveik össze-összeértek, mindig belenyögött a csókba. Majd lassan, remegő kézzel átkarolta bátyja nyakát, hogy jobban hozzá férhessen.

Aki erre megállt, és egy gonosz mosoly kíséretében elvált tőle, s újra megindult ágyéka felé. Yoh zihálva követte tekintetével az útját. Mikor megállt, és rálehelt a most igen érzékeny testrészére, a fiatalabb iker hatalmasat kiáltott, és összerándult.

„Mégmégmégmégmégmég…!" kántálta magában megállás nélkül.

- Szeretnéd? – cirógatta meg a heréit, s közbe csábosan nézett föl szenvedő öccsére.

Yoh nem bírta tovább, és egy hangos nyögés kíséretében kitört:

- Igenigenigen…hhh… igen! – beletúrt bátyja hajába, és szemeiből sütött a vágy.

Hao felöltötte leggonoszabb vigyorát, majd nyelvével is megízlelte őt. Lassan húzta végig férfiasságán, s egy hirtelen mozdulattal teljesen a szájába vette.

- Hao! Nhhaaa!

Az idősebb iker ellazította a torkát, hogy a tövéig befogadhassa őt, majd összeszorította. Ezt megismételte párszor, s közben szívni kezdte, és lassan mozgatta a fejét. Yoh vergődött, kiáltozott, nyöszörgött fölötte, s tudta, már nincs sok neki hátra. Mikor öccse erősen hajába túrt, gyorsan leszorította a csípőjét, és csak nyelte Yoh élvezetének bizonyítékát.

Yoh teste lassan elernyedt, és kábultan, zihálva lehajtotta fejét.

- Na, jó volt? – kérdezte harmadszorra is Hao, s tudta, hogy ezúttal megkapja rá a választ.

Yoh erőtlenül bólintott.

Hao felkuncogott. Innentől gyerekjáték lesz.

Azzal elkezdte lenyalogatni róla a fehérséget. Yoh erre mocorogni kezdett, és kinyitotta szemeit.

- Hao…? Mit…

De még ki sem mondta a kérdést, mert mikor lenézett, azt látta, hogy Hao végighúzza egy ujját a hasán – oda is került a titokzatos anyagból – és a szájához emeli. Yoh nagyot nyelt, és megbabonázva figyelte, ahogy bátyja lenyalogatja kezéről nedvét, ördögien vigyorogva mellé.

A következő pillanatban újra bizsergés futott végig rajta, s testvére szemei előtt egy szempillantás alatt emelkedett fel az eddig ernyedt testrész.

- Nagyon finom vagy, otouto. – mondta ártatlanul, s újból végignyalta férfiasságát.

- Ahh! – kapta oldalra zavartan a fejét, s újból feléledt benne a vágy.

A vágy Hao iránt.

Aki közben elkezdte lehúzni róla a nadrágot. Egy pillanatra megszakította az ügyködését, amit Yoh egy csalódott nyögéssel nyugtázott, de miután lekerült róla minden ruhadarab, ugyan ott folytatta.

Mikor megint a csúcs közelébe került, kivette szájából, és felkúszott öccséhez. Hevesen megcsókolta, és magához húzta, így ágyékuk szorosan egymáshoz simult.

- Ahh! Hao… kérlek… - nyögött bele a csókba, s hozzá dörgölőzött.

Testvére lecsúsztatta kezeit a derekára, majd egy nagy lendülettel megragadta, és az ágy másik vége felé fordította magukat. Így most Hao volt az ágytámlának háttal, Yoh pedig alatta karolta a nyakát. Nem nagyon zavarta a helyzetváltozás. Legalábbis addig nem, amíg Hao ott kényeztette, ahol érte.

Végül elengedte a száját, s a simogatást is abbahagyta.

- A hasadra fordulnál egy kicsit, Yoh? – mosolygott rá kedvesen.

Yoh pirulva fürkészte őt, de nem értette mik a szándékai. Ennek ellenére lassan a hasára fordult, s érezte hogy bátyja mögé mászik.

- Feltérdelnél?

- Mi-miért? Hao…? – kérdezte rekedten, mert már alig bírt magával.

- Csak csináld. – suttogta, és végigsimított a fenekén.

Yoh egy halk nyöszörgés közepette feltérdelt, és pirulva hátranézett a vállai fölött.

- Mit csinálsz…? Ahh! – a végére lehajtotta a fejét, mert megérezte Hao nyelvét a hátsónyílása körül.

„Tejóságos" vergődött magában, ahogy bátyja nyelvéhez simogató ujjai is társultak. A lábai úgy remegtek, mintha 2 órán keresztül kellett volna fél lábon egyensúlyoznia.

- Hao! Hhh…

Ez volt a végszó. A következő pillanatban, Yoh fájdalmasan felnyögött, ahogy érezte magában bátyja egyik ujját. Megfeszült a teste, és zihálva lehajtotta a fejét.

- Nngh! F-fáj… - nyöszörögte halkan, mert egyre beljebb ment benne az ujj.

Hao átnyúlt lábai között, és megmarkolta merevedését.

- Hao! – kiáltott fel, s egyre több kéjes sóhaj hagyta el ajkait.

Az idősebb iker mozgatni kezdte a kezét, mindkét irányban. Végül Yoh egyre jobban élvezte ezt a furcsa, de nagyon izgató érzést.

Hirtelen hatalmasat sikított. Bátyja még két ujjal toldotta meg. Így már hárommal volt benne, de most nem mozgott, csak elől simogatta. Yoh a lepedőt markolászta, s lábai vészesen remegni kezdtek. Félő volt, hogy ott helyben összecsuklik, de Hao tartotta a derekát.

Egy kis idő múlva, Yoh kezdte megszokni a szorító fájdalmat, de amikor bátyja újra mozogni kezdett benne, felnyögött.

- Hao… Na-nagyon… - elharapta a mondatot, mert muszáj volt sóhajtania egyet.

Ettől mintha megkönnyebbült volna, mert kellemes melegség áradt szét benne, a hátsó fertályon

Felnyögött, de már nem olyan fájdalmasan. Erre mintha Hao is felbátorodott volna, mert gyorsított az ütemen. Yohnak égett a teste, úgy mint még soha életében. Minden egyes lökésnél, előre dőlt, csak azért, hogy testvére visszahúzza, és kintebbről kezdje újra a mozdulatot.

- Tetszik? – suttogta kuncogva, és megszorított a merevedésén lévő kezét.

- Ahh! Igen… még, még, kérlek! – könyörgött neki, és ő is mozogni kezdett, ellentétes ütemben, mint a benne lévő 3 ujj.

Hao fölhajolt hozzá, és megnyalta a fülét.

- Jól csinálod, Yoh. – mondta, azzal erőset lökött rajta, és szorított hímvesszején.

Yohnál itt telt be a pohár. Hatalmasat kiáltott, és fejjel előre roskadt az ágyra. Testvére letisztította ujjait Yoh negyedik kilövellése maradékaitól, de nem húzta ki a benne lévőket.

Hao elégedetten figyelte alatta lihegő testvérét, majd elkezdte végigcsókolni a hátát gerince vonalán. A fiatalabb Asakura megremegett, de nem volt ereje hogy feltérdeljen. Csak feküdt ott, csípőjével megemelkedve, és élvezte bátyja simogatásait és csókjait. Hao egyik keze újból megtalálta férfiasságát, és a hegyét cirógatta körkörös mozdulatokkal.

- Ha-Hao! – sóhajtotta, és fészkelődni kezdett.

Az idősebb iker ekkor kezdte el mozgatni ujjait, hangosabb nyögéseket csalva ki Yohból.

- Ahh! Ha-

- Állj, állj, állj otouto… - szakította félbe, és előrehajolt hozzá – Nem ez a helyes megszólításom… Hívj úgy, ahogy én. Otouto…

Yoh pirulva oldalra kapta a fejét, és Haora nézett.

Aki kihúzta belőle ujjait.

- Ne, kérlek Hao!

- Hogy mondod? – simított végig az állán, de továbbra sem ért hozzá érzékeny ponton.

- Ne csináld ezt… - nyüszített kínjában, és próbálta hátsófelét ágyékához szorítani.

- De hát nem is csinálok semmit? – mosolyodott el.

- Kérlek… ne hagyd abba! – könyörgött, és feltérdelt.

Hao mögé helyezkedett, de továbbra is a füléhez hajolt.

- Csak egy szó… és teljesítem minden vágyadat… - lehelte halkan, és Yoh érezte, hogy ujjai újból a bejáratánál matatnak.

Megveszett ezért az érzésért. Nem bírta ki, ha nem érezheti ismét magában bátyja kényeztető ujjait. Megadóan lehajtotta a fejét.

- Kérlek… o-onii-chan! – nyögte ki füle hegyéig elpirulva.

Amint kimondta ezt a két szót, hirtelen hatalmasat kiáltott, érezve a belécsusszanó 3 tagot.

- HAO! Nngh…hhh!

Testvére hirtelen megállt.

- Azt hiszem rosszul hallottam. – mondta ártatlan hangon.

Yoh magában bepánikolt, hogy megint itt hagyja, csak így, ezért keservesen felnyögött.

- Bocsáss meg… onii-chan! – a végére teljesen elvörösödött.

Főleg mikor tudatosult benne, hogy most alázkodott meg előtte.

- Gyorsan tanulsz, Yoh. – dicsérte meg, és erőset lökött kezén.

Egyre gyorsabban mozgatta ujjait, és Yoh újból közeledett a beteljesülés felé.

- Ja majd elfelejtettem, lenne még valami. – kezdte, azzal kihúzta belőle ujjait.

- Ha… onii-chan, folytasd… hhh! – esett kétségbe ismét.

- Ne izgulj, folytatom, egy feltétellel. – azzal Yoh valami nagyobbat, és keményebbet érzett hátsó nyílása körül, mint egy ujj – Légy jófiú, és ha elélvezel, köszönd meg. Valahogy így: Köszönöm, onii-chan.

Látszott hogy élvezi a helyzetet, mert egy gonosz mosoly kíséretében belekuncogott a fülébe.

- Menni fog?

Yoh alsóajkába harapott, és próbált nem Haora nézni. Ez olyan megalázó volt… De nem akarta hogy megálljon, most már nem! Ráér erről később aggódni…

- Igen… onii-chan. – motyogta pirulva.

- Helyes. – mosolyodott el, azzal egy hirtelen mozdulattal tövig beléhatolt.

- AHHH! ONII-CHAAAAN! – kiáltott egy hatalmasat, és megfeszült a teste.

- Milyen érzés? – hajolt a reszkető arcához, így automatikusan beljebb nyomódva.

Yoh nyöszörgött és kiáltozott az eddig még sosem tapasztalt, észvesztő érzéstől. A lepedőt markolta, és agyában próbált összerakni egy értelmes mondatot. De kudarcot vallott.

- Onii-chan… még akarok… - zihálta lehajtott fejjel.

- Milyen kis követelőző vagy… - cukkolta, de gyorsított csípőjének mozgásán.

Erőseket lökött rajta, és közben egyik kezével Yoh lába közé nyúlt, és kitapintotta a most eléggé érzékeny testrészét.

- Ahh! Nngh… Ne, ott ne… nem bírom, Hao! – kiáltotta Yoh, majd egy hatalmas lökés kíséretében, a csípőjén és bátyja kezén, megfeszült ahogy a gyönyör a tetőfokára hágott.

Nem sokkal ezután érezte, hogy testvére is elment, mert valami forróság áradt szét a belsejében. Nyögve lehanyatlott a takaróra, és réveteg tekintettel az arcán meredt a semmibe.

Ahogy Hao kicsusszant belőle, egyből megmozdult, és fáradt sóhajok közepette felé fordította a fejét. Már nem érdekelte semmi más, csak hogy még többet érezhessen testvéréből. Akarta őt, lényének minden egyes porcikájával, arra vágyott, hogy a magáévá tegye ismét, hogy a kezeivel bebarangolja a testét, hogy a nyelvével játsszon a szájában… a mellbimbóin… a farkán…

Lassan felé fordult, s még mindig alulról kémlelve őt, esdeklő tekintettel nézett rá.

- Onii-chan… kérlek… még többet akarok…

Hao csak önelégülten mosolygott.

- Tudod Yoh, rajtam még van egy nadrág… - kezdte sejtelmesen – Megfosztanál tőle?

Yoh válasz helyett egyből rávetette magát, és szinte letépte róla a ruhadarabot, az alsóval együtt. Sóvárgó tekintettel végignézett rajta, végül átkarolta a nyakát, és beült az ölébe. Szorosan hozzádörgölőzve ágyékával. Felnyögött, mikor érezte hogy már is újból készen áll.

- Onii-chan… - suttogott a fülébe.

Az idősebb iker az állánál fogva maga elé húzta, és forrón megcsókolta. Nyelvével erőszakosan utat tört ajkaik között, és vadul birtokba vette öccse száját. Yoh hevesen a hajába túrt, és mindig fel-felnyögött, ahogy Hao nyelve az övéjéhez simult.

Végül bátyja eltolta magától, és csábosan a szemébe nézett.

- Tudod otouto… Nagyon szeretném, ha a nyelved nem csak a számban lenne ilyen aktív… - azzal ártatlan mosolyt öltött föl.

Yoh pirulva közelebb hajolt a nyakához, és lassan belecsókolt. Majd egyre sűrűbb puszikkal halmozta el testvére nyakát, mellkasát, végül már a mellbimbóit harapdálta.

Eközben Hao kényelmesen hátradőlt, a kezeire támaszkodva, és arcán egy elégedett vigyorral figyelte öccse ügyködését. Aki már a hasánál járt, de egy pár gyors nyalintás után, el is siklott fölötte, és rátért az ágyékára. Először félénken pillantott fel Haora, aki továbbra is csak csábosan bámult le rá, majd megnyalta ajkait.

Yoh érezte hogy megremeg a látványtól, és a kezébe vette bátyja merev férfiasságát. Eleinte csak a kezét mozgatta rajta lassan föl-le. Majd becsukta a szemét, és megnyalta a hegyét. Hao jólesően felsóhajtott.

A fiatalabb iker ezen felbátorodva végigcsókolgatta a tövétől, s a szájába fogadta. Haon remegés futott végig.

- Ez az Yoh… - sóhajtotta kéjesen, és belemarkolt a hajába.

Yoh szívni kezdte, de rögtön azután felnyögött. Hao a fejénél fogva magához szorította őt, és egy hangosabb nyögés után megfeszült. Yoh érezte hogy férfiassága lüktetni kezd, majd pulzálva a szájába élvezett. Bátyja szorítása megszűnt, helyette érezte hosszú ujjait, amivel a hajába túrt.

A kisebb sámán kivette szájából testvére tagját, és köhögni kezdett. Nem tudta lenyelni Hao minden cseppjét, mert mellé nyelt, és az arcára is jutott egy kicsi a fehér folyadékból. Zilált és kipirult arccal nézett fel Haora, aki felhúzta magához.

Elégedetten szemlélte öccsét, aki kétszer olyan hevesen lélegzett, pedig ő épp most ment el.

- Onii-chan… kérlek… - remegett meg a hangja, és lehunyta szemét.

Majd érezte, hogy valami végigsimít arcán, és letörli róla a maradékokat. Értetlenül pislogott, s látta, hogy Hao felé nyújtja mutató ujját. Remegő kezei közé zárta csuklóját, és a szájához emelte. Csukott szemmel elkezdte tisztára nyalogatni bátyja kezét.

Addig Hao másik kezét becsúsztatta közéjük, és megmarkolta Yoh férfiasságát. Aki felnyögött és a vállaira omlott. Zihálva átkarolta a nyakát, és hozzádörzsölte ágyékát.

- Hao…

- Mit szeretnél, otouto? – kérdezte halkan, és megmozdította rajta kezét.

- Ahhh! – kiáltott fel, és szorosabban simult hozzá – Azt akarom hogy… hogy megbassz… kérlek!

Az idősebb ikernek gonosz mosolyra húzódtak ajkai.

- Ahogy akarod, otouto. – kuncogta, s feltérdeltette.

Majd elkezdte lassan magára ereszteni öccsét, aki minden egyes centi után, egyre hangosabban nyöszörgött.

- Onii-chaaaaan! Méééég…! Nngh…

Amint teljesen benne volt, zihálva bátyja hajába túrt, így karolva tovább a vállait. Hao egy hirtelen mozdulattal meglökte csípőjét, s ugyan ebben az időben, öccse ajkaira tapadt.

Yoh kiáltásait elnyomták Hao édes ajkai, és selymes nyelve, ami a szájában kutakodott az övé után.

Egyre gyorsabban mozogtak, és Yoh megtörve a csókot hátra vetette a fejét, és a mennyezetre nézett. De nem azt látta maga fölött, hanem bátyja arcát.

Ha most valaki megkérdezte volna tőle, hogy hívják, azt felelte volna, Hao.

Ha megkérdezték volna tőle, hány éves, azt mondta volna, Hao.

Ha megkérdezték volna tőle, mi a kedvenc étele, azt mondta volna, Hao.

Testvére teljesen kitöltötte a gondolatait, és olyan mély extázisba zuhant, hogy a pupillái keskeny réssé szűkültek.

Hao még mindig kíméletlenül mozgott benne, kezével férfiasságát ingerelve, ajkaival pedig a nyakát szívta. Yoh tudta, hogy nem képes elviselni ennél több élvezetet, és a következő pillanatban hörögve felkiáltott, és ívben megfeszült.

- HAOOOO!

- Nngh…! – mordult egyet az idősebb iker, és magára szorítva Yoh csípőjét, belé élvezett.

Amint szétáradt benne bátyja magja, minden izma felmondta a szolgálatot, és hanyatt dőlt. Szaporán emelkedő mellkassal, fenn-fennakadó szemekkel pihent testvére előtt, aki közben kihúzta magát belőle.

Hao vágyakozóan fölé térdelt, és egészen a füléhez hajolt, majd belesuttogott:

- Nem hallom…

Yoh továbbra is próbálta csitítani heves légzését, de ezek a szavak egyáltalán nem nyugtatták meg. Újfent felkúszott a pirosság az arcába, félénken bámult Haora.

- Ne nézz így rám Yoh, megígérted. – emlékeztette, és apró csókot lehelt fülcimpájára.

Amire az említett összerándult, és érezte hogy forogni kezd vele a világ. Olyan fáradt volt, hogy bármit megtett volna érte, csak hogy békén hagyják, és ez alatt főleg testvére kényeztetését értette. Mint mondtam, bármit…

- Köszönöm, onii-chan… - suttogta egyre jobban halkuló hangon.

De mielőtt a nyugodt sötétségbe zuhanhatott volna, még látta, hogy Hao önelégülten elmosolyodik.

Yoh lassan kinyitotta szemét, és nyöszörögve felnézett. Pár homályos pislogás után felismerte a kávézó belsőterét, és hogy félig azt asztalon fekszik. Hátradőlt, és megvakarta a fejét. Úgy sajgott, mintha lefejelte volna az asztalt…

- Elnézést fiatalember, itt a számla. – nyújtotta át neki a kis cetlit a pincér – Az úr akivel volt, távozás előtt fizetett, és megkért hogyha felébred, adjam át a számlát.

Yoh értetlenül meredt rá, de elfogadta a felé tartott papírt.

- É-értem… köszönöm. – motyogta egy kicsivel később, mire a pincér elment.

Kieresztett egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt, és kezébe temette arcát.

Te jó ég… micsoda álma volt! Egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy tényleg megtörtént… Felnézett a vele szemben lévő üres helyre, és elpirult. Ilyen hülye fantáziája is csak neki lehet.

Kezében a számlával felállt, és már hajította volna a mellett álló kukába, ha nem akad meg a szeme a hátulján. Azon egy rövidke szöveg volt olvasható.

„Remélem, élvezted ezt a kis kiruccanást Yoh. Úgy érzem sokat megtudtam rólad, és ez örömmel tölt el. Ha gondolod valamikor megismételhetnénk. Holnap lesz egy csatám, gyere el, és utána találkozzunk az öltözőben. Ott megbeszélhetjük a részleteket.

A cukrot én állom…

Hao

U.i.: Úgy tervezem megdöntjük azt a bűvös 6-os számot…"

Yohval fordult egyet a világ. Kiejtette kezéből a számlát, és sarkon fordult. Bátyja üres helyét bámulta, s közben a szíve hevesen vert.

„Ez… ez nem lehet… Ó, édes istenem, nem!" Gondolta kétségbeesetten, s szemével végigpásztázta a helyiséget. Tényleg valóság lett volna minden?

„Lefeküdtem a saját testvéremmel…?"

Ezzel a lesújtó gondolattal megrogytak a térdei, és lecsúszott az asztalokat elválasztó fal mentén a földre. Nem akarta elhinni… Ez biztos nem lehetett valóság! Nem, nem, és NEM!

Végül sikerült egy kis erőt gyűjtenie, és nehezen feltápászkodott a padlóról.

- Nngh…! – nyögött föl hirtelen, mert fájdalom nyilallt a hátsó felébe.

Ledermedt… S innentől nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy nem álmodott.

Szinte nem is emlékezett rá, hogyan ért haza. Csak felment a szobájukba, s a többiek faggatózását figyelmen kívül hagyva – pedig Anna elég hangosan kiabált vele -, ledőlt fekvőhelyére. Úgy tett, mintha bealudt volna, pedig jó sokáig nem jött álom a szemére. A gondolatok csak úgy cikáztak a fejében, s azt sem tudta hol áll a feje. Próbálta visszaidézni a kávézás után történteket…

Hao valami löttyöt itatott vele. Hogy lehetett ilyen… ilyen…?!

„Sexi…" fejezte be magában a mondatot egy kis hang.

Yoh fájdalmasan felüvöltött, persze csak mentálisan.

„Nem, nem, én egyáltalán nem élveztem!"

„Mintha nem te nyöszörögted volna, hogy Onii-chaaaan, még akarooook!" – szállt vele vitába a makacs hang.

Yoht elöntötte a pír, és belefúrta arcát a párnájába.

„Ne-nem… Az csak a szer miatt volt!" – győzködte magát.

„És most is a szer miatt pirultál el, mi? Most is csak a szer miatt gondolsz rá?"

Yoh kétségbeesetten megrázta a fejét, és elfojtotta a lelkiismeretének tűni hangocskát. Akkor sem fog elmenni holnap a meccsére, ezt szilárdan eltökélte magában.

- És győzött a Csillag csapat!

Kivételesen a nagystadion közönsége nem fogadta kitörő örömmel a felkiáltást. Egy taps sem hangzott el, és a győztes csapat néma, már-már nyomasztó csöndben vonult ki a pályáról.

Yoh elszántan felállt helyéről, és a lépcsőhöz igyekezett, hogy még a tömeg előtt odajusson. És hogy mit keresett itt?

- Csak megmondom neki a magamét… csak kérdőre vonom, ennyi az egész! – motyogta félhangosan - Nem mintha látni akarnám, vagy ilyesmi…Nem akarom érezni a csókjait… az érintéseit… Állj! Nem, NEM! –a végét már olyan hangosan mondta, hogy a körülötte állók félre húzódtak az útjából.

Nem akartak egy dühöngő őrült áldozatává válni… Így a vártnál hamarabb érte el az öltözők szintjét.

Nem látott a közelben senkit, s már kezdett megkönnyebbülni – mert hát ő nem akarta látni -, hogy Hao már elment.

De ekkor léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülét, s Yoh lecövekelt. Egyre hangosabban hallotta a lépéseket, de még mindig nem tudott megmozdulni.

Eközben a kifutó végéből áradó, vakító fehérségből, egy komótosan sétáló alak sziluettje rajzolódott ki.

Egy örökké valóságnak tűnt, mire megszűnt minden zaj, s csak Yoh ekkor fordult meg. Majd ugyan azzal a lendülettel a falig hátrált.

- Jó reggelt, otouto. – mosolygott rá Hao kedvesen, s tett felé egy lépést.

- Ha-Hao! – nyelt egyet, s megkövülten figyelte, hogy bátyja már közvetlenül előtte áll.

- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte ártatlanul, és kezeit megtámasztotta Yoh fele mellett a falon.

A fiatalabb iker nyelt egyet, majd összeszedte minden bátorságát.

- J-jól…

- Tényleg? – itt ajkai gonosz mosolyra húzódtak – Azt hittem kifárasztott a tegnapi nap.

Yoh egy csapásra cékla vörös lett, de egy kicsit felbátorodott.

- Te…! –kezdte, de beléforrott a szó.

Hao hirtelen előre dőlt, és lágyan megérintette ajkait. Yoh megremegett, de nem mozdult. Csak állt, egyre ködösebb elmével, s hagyta, hogy testvér elmélyítse a csókot. Csábosan végignyalta szájának vonalát, bebocsátást kérve. Yoh egy rekedt nyögés kíséretében kitárta neki, és újból remegés futott végig a testén, ahogy nyelvük összeért.

Végül Hao elhúzódott, és kedvesen mosolyogva simogatta arcát.

-… őrült vagy. – fejezte be elhalóan az előző mondatát a fiatalabbik sámán.

- Lehet. – ismerte be továbbra is vigyorogva – De egy szerencsés őrült…

Azzal mohón nekilökte öccsét a falnak. Beletúrt a hajába, és a tarkójánál fogva maga felé húzta fejét, hogy egy pillanatra se juthasson levegőhöz.

- O-onii-chaaan…! – nyöszörgött, és kapkodva átkarolta a vállát.

Hao elmosolyodott, és hirtelen megtörte a csókot. Ahogy végignézett öccsén, felkuncogott.

- Akkor megyünk kávézni?

Yoh pirulva mert csak ránézni, és még mindig lihegett egy kicsit. Kezeivel még mindig bátyját karolta, de már nem tiltakozott a dolog ellen. Félénken hozzábújt, majd bólintott.

Hao erősen magához szorította, s eltűntek a lángok tengerében.

Amikor a fiatalabb iker kinyitotta szemét, már a kávézó ajtaja előtt álltak. Érezte, hogy megragadják a csuklóját és húzni kezdik befelé.

- Már tegnap lefoglaltam az asztalunkat, otouto. – magyarázta, és az egyik pincér egy eldugott kis sarokra mutatott.

Oda, ahol tegnap is ültek.

- Ho-honnan tudtad, hogy igent mondok? – hökkent meg Yoh, és leült.

Meglepetésére Hao nem vele szembe, hanem közvetlenül mellé csusszant be.

- Tudod Yoh, ha egyszer akarok valamit, azt meg is szerzem. – mondta, és fellobbant a vágy a szemeiben.

Erre az említett lesütötte tekintetét, és zavartan tördelni kezdte kezeit.

- Mondták már neked, hogy aranyos vagy, ha elpirulsz? – kérdezte kuncogva, és megfogta a kezét.

- Még… ne-nem. – makogta, és még jobban elvörösödött.

- Pedig nagyon édes. – döntötte oldalra mosolyogva a fejét, s közben egyik kezével Yoh haját birizgálta.

- Köszi…

Yohnak olyan hevesen dobogott a szíve, mint talán még soha. Nem tudta, helyes-e, amit csinál, de úgy érezte meg kell tennie. Fejével Hao vállaira dőlt, és belekarolt. Testvére nem utasította vissza, sőt, az állánál fogva megemelte, és finoman megcsókolta.

- A két kávé, cukor nélkül. – jelent meg hirtelen a pincér, mire Yoh ijedten elvált tőle.

- Köszönjük. – bólintott Hao, és Yoh elé rakott egy csészét, a sajátjába pedig belekortyolt.

- Cukor nélkül…? – nézett ijedten Haora.

- Így olcsóbb. – vágta ki magát.

Yoh lemondóan sóhajtott, és az asztal közepén lévő fűszertartóból kivett egy cukros zacskót.

Beleszórta italába, majd miután elismerően hümmögött, inni kezdte.

Eközben Hao megszorította a zsebében lévő „Dobie kávézó" feliratú zacskókat, és huncut vigyorba húzódtak ajkai.

Ez a mosoly néhány órával később sem olvadt le az arcáról, amikor Yoh hatodszorra ordította:

- Onii-chaaaaaaaaan…! Még akarooook!

Vége


End file.
